El regreso
by Franicat
Summary: Luego de años sin verse, Shaoran regresa a la vida de Sakura. La vida de Sakura dará un gran vuelco cuando tenga que enfrentarse cara a cara con su más doloroso pasado.
1. El Regreso

El Regreso

Sinopsis: Luego de años sin verse, Shaoran regresa a la vida de Sakura. La vida de Sakura dará un gran vuelco cuando tenga que enfrentarse cara a cara con su más doloroso pasado.

_-No sabes cuánto te amo- decía mientras tomaba el rostro de la ojiverde_

_-Entonces no me lastimes más-_

_-No podría hacerlo, eres lo que más amo en este mundo-_

_-Necesito estar sola-_

_-No estarás nunca sola, eres solo mía y estaremos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe-_

_-Y si no quiero?-_

_-Me encargare de que así sea- de pronto agarra el rostro con rudeza- O acaso estás viendo a otro hombre- Su tono de voz se alzo y empieza a apretar el rostro de Sakura_

_-No, no es lo que crees solo decía!- decía ella asustada tratando de zafarse_

_-Tú no tienes opinión acá, eres MIA entiéndelo!- dicho esto la empuja haciendo que ella choque contra la pared, con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos se pone el posición fetal en la esquina de la habitación mientras escucha el portazo de la puerta y veía por la ventana como aquel hombre se retiraba en su auto_

6 años después…

-Hija estamos atrasadas, apúrate!-decía Sakura mientras terminaba de arreglarse para llevar a su pequeña y asistir a su trabajo, (después de haber terminado aquella relación ella se puso a trabajar en un grupo de autoayuda a mujeres que habían pasado por su misma situación)

-Discúlpame mama, es que la verdad no sabía que ponerme-

-Hija tienes 12 años, no tienes que preocuparte de todo- sonrió mientras le besa en la mejilla

-Y el tío Eriol nos acompañara?- dijo ella comiéndose la tostada que su mama había preparado-

-Claro que iré- dijo un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules saliendo de la habitación y besando a su hermosa novia-

-genial!- dijo Mari sonriendo-me terminare de arreglar!- dicho esto se encierra en su habitación mientras que Eriol recibe una taza de café por parte de Sakura

-Ha crecido mucho verdad?-

-Claro que si- dijo ella- tu sabes que ella es mi orgullo-

-Tú eres mi orgullo preciosa, por cierto te llevo a la terapia y de paso a Mari a la escuela?-

-En serio podrías?, genial porque el auto se me había averiado y no tenia como moverme, gracias cielo- le besa en los labios tiernamente-MARI! Ya nos vamos!-

-Ya voy mama!-dijo ella molesta y se subió al auto mientras Eriol se metía en el asiento del piloto, a lo lejos desde un auto una oscura figura observaba la situación y sonrió, por fin la había encontrado.

Unos 15 minutos después de haber dejado a Mari en la escuela Eriol va a dejar a Sakura a su trabajo

-Vengo por ti más tarde amor-le besa tiernamente en los labios

-Si mi vida, muchas gracias- dijo ella agarrando su cartera y entrando al recinto, caminando lentamente miraba cada una de las salas hasta llegar a la 403, al entrar todo el grupo de chicas le estaban esperando, ella sonríe y se sienta en su silla-Bueno chicas quien quiere hablar de lo que ha pasado en su semana-

-Me atreví a denunciar a mi esposo, y ahora me conseguí una orden de restricción, no les miento me siento asustada de las represalias, pero ya no quería ser maltratada mas-

-Eso está muy bien, a veces aunque duela es mejor dejar a esa persona que te hace daño-

-Me siento más fuerte gracias a UD Doctora Kinomoto-

-Bueno alguien más tiene algo que contar?- decía mirando a las demás mujeres, todas calladas- Descuiden, es un proceso largo pero verán que podrán salir adelante-

-Y Ud. logro salir doctora?-

-Gracias a dios Si, si pude, pero me costó porque la dependencia emocional que tenia hacia mi ex esposo era muy fuerte, pero pelee por mi hija y acá estoy, empezando hace 6 años una vida nueva con un novio lindo y a mi pequeña hija-

-Es increíble doctora-

Así siguió la reunión por una hora más hasta que las mujeres se separaron y se fueron a sus casas, Sakura guarda sus apuntes y se dispone a salir cuando entra su mejor amiga

-Siempre trabajando amiga?-

-Sí, la verdad es lo único que me mantiene cuerda, ayudar a otras personas-

-sabes, no entiendo porque te separaste de Shaoran, o sea él era un sueño!, caballero, apuesto, inteligente-

-Tommy, tu sabes lo que paso y a veces todas esas cosas no ayudan si te maltratan-

-Pues sí…oye vamos a tomarnos un café?, te tengo una noticia-

-Si claro-dijo ella sonriendo y ambas se subieron al auto de Tomoyo y partieron a una pequeña cafetería local.

-Oye amiga, así que esta noche es la cena familiar que habías planificado-

-Sí, viene mi mama, mi hermano y mi papa…con mi mama no me llevo muy bien porque me separe de Shaoran, es irónico es mi madre debería apoyarme a mi-

-Pero tranquila, e ira Eriol?-

-Claro, es el hombre que amo y mi pareja, además ya estamos pensando en vivir juntos así que eso es un gran paso y la familia debe saberlo-

-Ojala todo salga bien amiga mía-

-Yo también lo espero…-

Esa misma tarde Sakura llego a su casa y vio como Eriol ya tenía todo montado en la mesa, mientras Mari cocinaba

-Pero chicos me debieron haber esperado- dijo ella besándole en los labios a Eriol

-Queríamos darte la sorpresa, ahora ve a arreglarte y ponte hermosa amor-

-Voy, no tardo- ella se encerró en el baño ya abrió la ducha caliente, metiendo todo su cuerpo en el agua se relajaba tratando de pensar en que todo saldría bien, aun no podía creer todo lo que aquel hombre había provocado en su vida y estaba agradecida de haber salido de allí.

Al rato después ella salió con un hermoso vestido corto y el cabello amarrado, su novio la abrazo fuertemente y la beso en los labios

-Te ves hermosa- suena el timbre y Sakura un poco nerviosa va a abrir la puerta, allí estaba su padre, su madre y su hermano, ella con toda la calidez del mundo abrazo a su hermano mayor y a su papa, con su madre solo fue un saludo a lo lejos, y sin decir que ni siquiera se digno a mirar a Eriol.

-Bienvenidos, por favor siéntense-

-Gracias Hija, oye y donde esta mi nieta?-

-Abuelo hola!-dijo la que pequeña abrazando a su abuelo- Abuela!- dijo abrazándola fuertemente, ella sonríe

-Te pareces mucho a tu papa-

-Nadeshiko no empieces está bien?-

-Solo era un comentario, bueno nos sentamos?-

En el transcurso de la cena todo era un silencio absoluto, nadie decía nada y se notaba que el ambiente estaba tenso, hasta que Sakura decidió romper el hielo

-Saben?, Eriol abrió su propio despacho de abogados, le ha ido muy bien-

-En serio? Eso es interesante cuéntanos- decía Fujitaka sonriendo

-Es fácil, la verdad fue su hija quien me animo a sacar adelante este proyecto-

-me alegro mucho, los felicito-

-Sí, es algo notable-dijo Nadeshiko- Ojala seas tan exitoso como Shaoran, sabias que él es dueño de su propia empresa?-

-Si señora lo sé, pero a diferencia de él, yo amo a su hija-

-Nadeshiko ya basta, tratemos de tener una conversación agradable-

-No empieces Fujitaka, si sabias que yo no iba a fingir que me molesta esta situación, Sakura dejo a un buen hombre por tonteras-

-Mama, le maltrataba, tu encuentras que eso es una tontera?-dijo Touya molesto

-Algo debió haber hecho ella-

-Sakura, nos disculpas, creo que mejor nos vamos tu madre está muy alterada lo lamento-

-Descuida papa…- Todos se levantaron y se despidieron con un beso, nadeshiko se acerco a su hija

-Ojala recapacites y vuelvas con Shaoran, después de todo es el padre de tu hija-

-Yo también te quiero cuídate- una vez que se fueron Sakura empezó a recoger los platos, mientras Eriol le ayudaba, mari se había ido a su habitación a ordenar sus cosas.

-Eso fue feo perdón Eriol-

-Descuida, yo ya sabía que tu madre era la fan n°1 de ese tipo, pero descuida, me voy a casar contigo no con ella-

-Jajaja que gracioso-de pronto suena la puerta- Que raro tu esperas a alguien Eriol?-

-No Saku y tú?-

-No, a lo mejor se les quedo algo a mis padres, iré a abrir la puerta ya vengo-dijo ella, cuando de pronto siente que algo le aprieta el pecho, algo no estaba bien, pero debido abrir la puerta, al hacerlo se quedo petrificada al ver a aquel hombre que creía haber perdido

-Hola Sakura, mucho tiempo sin vernos-sonrió el maliciosamente mirándola con esos ojos ámbares- Te dije que te encontraría-

-Shaoran…-dijo ella petrificada y todo se quedo en silencio.

-No me vas a dejar pasar?-

-Como me encontraste-

-Pensaste que me alejaría de ti?, eres mi mujer Sakura, siempre lo has sido-

-Sera mejor que te vayas…-iba a cerrar la puerta cuando el pone el pie

-Y si no quiero?- de pronto el escucha una voz masculina detrás de ella

-Te saco a patadas yo, que quieres?- dijo Eriol seriamente

-Vine a buscar a mi mujer no lo ves?, Sakura porque no le dices que eres mi mujer-

-Ella no es nada tuyo ni mío, ella es un ser independiente y te agradeceré te vayas de nuestra casa- esa última palabra enfureció a Shaoran

-Crees que puedes quitármela?, Sakura yo he cambiado mucho, deja demostrártelo, tenemos una hija-

-No metas a Mari en esto está bien?, por favor vete-

-ya la escuchaste vete-dijo Eriol seriamente, Shaoran saco el pie y se despidió de ambos

-Mi amor volveré por ti y te demostrare que he cambiado…y tu-mirando a Eriol- te quitare a mi mujer- una vez que se fue Sakura cerró la puerta y se puso a temblar, Eriol la abrazo fuertemente y dejo que ella llorara, la entendía, lo que ella mas había temido estaba de regreso pero él no dejaría que nadie la lastimara.


	2. Miedo

**El regreso**

**OJO: ESCENAS SUBIDAS DE TONO Y UN POCO DE CANIBALISMO….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Una vez más calmada la situación, Sakura se sentó en la cama mientras su novio se sentaba a su lado, ella solo pudo acurrucarse en su pecho mientras temblaba, Eriol le acariciaba los cabellos y con ternura toma su mentón y hace que le mire a los ojos

—Sakura, mírame—ella le miro llorando—No dejare que nada te pase entiendes?, prometí cuidarte en todo momento a ti y a Mari y te aseguro que lo seguiré haciendo, quédate tranquila que yo no te voy a dejar sola—

—Pensé que se había ido de mi vida…como pudo volver—

—El no es tu vida Sakura, es tu pasado, yo y Mari somos tu vida ahora querida entiendes—la besa con ternura y ella corresponde a su beso con una calidez inimaginable

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad, una figura oscura miraba por la ventana de su pent-house bebiendo un vaso de Whisky pensando en lo que había visto hoy, realmente ella estaba hermosa, incluso más que cuando ella lo había dejado y desaparecido de su vida, también recordó con desagrado a aquel hombre que se atrevía a tenerla en su cama todas las noches, siendo que el debía tener ese derecho, el estaba dispuesto a todo por recuperar a Sakura, ya que para el o ella estaba con el o con nadie.

—Tan pensativo Shao—dijo una mujer de ojos rojos y cabellos negros ataviada solo con una bata—volviste a encontrarte con esa mujer no?—

—Ella no es cualquier mujer—dijo fríamente—ella es MI mujer, y es de MI propiedad—Meiling lo quedo mirando fríamente—Y porque me miras así, sabes que solo eres una más del montón, te deje bien clara la película o además quieres dibujitos?—dijo en tono sarcástico

—Shaoran, yo te amo…tu sabes todo lo que he hecho por t—dijo ella acercándose y rodeándolo por su cadera—Sabes todo lo que puedo hacer por ti—el toma con brusquedad la muñeca de Mei y la gira haciendo que ella quede de espaldas a el—me lastimas…—dijo ella pero él no quiso hacerle caso y apoyándola en la mesa se bajo los pantalones y sin previo aviso la embistió con una fuerza brutal haciendo que ella gritara como nunca antes, ella sabía que él era así, pero no se esperaba aquella reacción, los movimientos de él eran más fuertes mientras jalaba sus cabellos y la seguía embistiendo, ella solo gemía al sentir el placer que le estaba proporcionando aquel hombre, que si bien era brusco, ella lo gozaba y daría todo por ese hombre. Al momento que ambos llegaron al Climax el vierte todo en el interior de ella dejándola allí tirada mientras sacaba unos billetes de su billetera y se los deja en la mesa

—Ahí está tu paga, te llamare cuando te necesite, ahora límpiate y lávate—ella le miro con pena y rabia, agarro el dinero y se lo tiro en la cabeza, entro al cuarto, agarro sus cosas y sin decir palabra cerro bruscamente la puerta, el sonrió maliciosamente, amaba esa reacción en las mujeres.

En el otro lado de la ciudad, Sakura dormía plácidamente hasta que escucho un ruido que provenía de la cocina, miro que Eriol no estaba a su lado por lo cual fue a buscarlo, miro al cuarto de mari y tampoco había nadie allí, ella extrañada camino a la cocina y grande fue su parálisis cuando se encontró con aquel hombre y un cuchillo sonriéndole macabramente

—Se que te gusta la carne preciosa, por eso la prepare para ti—con horror mira la cabeza de Eriol en la mesa—ya que te gusta comértelo, porque mejor no bien cocinado jajaaajajajajajajajajaja—

—NO!—ella se levanto bruscamente sudando entera, Eriol a su lado la abrazo fuertemente, ella al verlo se le abalanzo encima

—Eriol fue horrible, por dios, tuve un sueño horrible—

—Tranquila mi amor, tranquila…—dijo el acariciando sus cabellos—Nunca nos pasara nada tranquila…—

—Fue horrible Eriol, estaba Shaoran, cocinándote y no estaba mari y…oh por dios santo tengo miedo—

—Mira, Shaoran será un maltratador pero de ahí a un asesino está un poco lejos la cosa, anda relájate y duerme un poco, yo me quedare despierto hasta que concilies el sueño—ella cierra los ojos e intenta seguir durmiendo.

Al día siguiente Sakura vio el reloj y eran las 2 de la tarde se levanto con unas ojeras que notaban que no durmió nada, Eriol por su parte ya había llevado a Mari al colegio y preparaba el almuerzo, ella le sonrió

—Dormiste mucho mi amor, pero mira te prepare una roca sopa como te gusta—

—Gracias mi amor, y Mari?—

—Como es fin de semana quiso irse donde su amiga Mizuki, le dije que no había problema porque lo mejor es que ella vive en el campo y estará a salvo de aquel hombre que dice ser su papa—

—No empieces, oye entonces si nos quedamos solos que te apetece hacer?-

—Pensaba en que podríamos pedir comida china y tirarnos en la cama a ver una película, un poco de crema, fresas…Hmm…de solo imaginármelo-Sakura se sonroja

—Me parece una buena idea—mira el reloj—ay mira la hora que es debo irme ya, quede en juntarme con las chicas—le besa en los labios—te amo mi amor—

—y yo a ti preciosa—

Sakura agarro sus cosas y se subió a su auto, puso la música que más le gustaba y se dirigió rumbo a su trabajo.

En el otro lado de la ciudad, Shaoran tomaba su café despacio mirando el diario mientras almorzaba en uno de los lugares más caros que existían en Japón, agarro su celular y se dispuso a marcar un numero

_—Ya sabes que tienes que hacer, por el pago despreocúpate, si, si todo tranquilo por acá, tú solo preocúpate de hacer tu trabajo y yo de pagarte, así es, ok y recuerda, no quiero fallas—_

Como si nada dejo el diario al lado y se puso a comer su delicioso filete con ensalada sueca, cada bocado lo disfrutaba muchísimo, pero disfrutaría aun mas lo que tenia preparado

—Para que me citaste acá?—

—Tranquila, este lugar es uno de los mejores—corta un trozo de carne y se lo señala—quieres un poco?—

—Mira cumplí con darte la dirección de Sakura, ahora necesito que me pagues-

—Pagarte?, ah si de veras—saca un sobre con dinero—Lo que hace una mujer despechada eh?, y todo porque Eriol prefirió a tu mejor amiga, amo eso—Tomoyo conto el dinero y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro—Eso me gusta preciosa, ahora la segunda fase, quiero que me digas que cosas le gustan a Sakura ahora—

—Le gustan las rosas rojas, la comida china y pasar los fines de semana con su hija Mari—

—ah sí, ese es otro detalle—dijo molesto—No digamos que me hace mucha gracia esa niña—

—Pero mal que mal es tu hija—

—No lo es, nunca lo fue, esa cosa fue un error, de hecho yo le pedí a Sakura que abortara pero ella y su moral pro vida arruinaron todo—

—Bueno, entonces te cuento que ella hoy sale a las 7 de la noche de su trabajo—le entrega un papel—esta es la dirección—

—Perfecto, gracias hermosa, mientras me sirvas de ayuda ganaras mucho dinero— ella sonríe, se pone sus lentes oscuros y se dirige a la salida, mientras Shaoran sigue gozando su trozo de filete—Mozo esta carne esta fría, tráigame otra!—

Eran las 7 de la tarde y Sakura se disponía a salir cuando sonó su celular, ella contesto sonriendo

_—Hola mi amor, si, ya Salí pero no te preocupes me voy por mi cuenta, te amo ya te quiero ver—_dijo ella colgando el teléfono y caminando por el estacionamiento subterráneo disponiéndose a subir al auto cuando una mano toca su hombre, aquel perfume hace que ella se paralice, ella reconoce ese aroma—Shaoran…—

—Hola hermosa, sabes que te queda hermoso ese vestido, es tan fácil meter la mano dentro y poner tocarte-mete la mano dentro de su vestido provocando un gemido en Sakura—ves, aun te excita—ella se da la media vuelta y le pega un puntapié

—Déjame sola!— dijo ella corriendo por el lugar, tratando de buscar un escape, con agilidad se metió debajo del auto y solo podía escuchar a esa voz que la asustaba y a la vez la cautivaba

—Sakura, ven hermosa no quiero hacerte daño, recuerda lo bien que la pasábamos cuando teníamos sexo?—decía el acercándose al auto en donde ella se estaba escondiendo—Aparece maldita sea Sakura!—dijo casi pegando un grito que dejo eco en todo los estacionamiento, ella se tapaba la boca tratando de no llorar—Sakura, eres una diablilla, ven hermosa, ven gatita—de pronto hubo un silencio y ella respiro aliviada pero sintió como alguien agarra una de sus piernas y jalaba hacia afuera, con terror vio que era Shaoran—Te pille—dijo el poniéndose encima de ella mientras que con una mano sujetaba sus muñecas con la otra procedía a tocarla lentamente, ella se vio ya derrotada, no podía pelear, hasta que escucha un ruido de uno de los cuidadores, Shaoran se acerca a ella y le besa en la mejilla—esto no ha terminando hermosa, te dije que te demostraría cuanto te amo, asi que ni una palabra o tu hija sufre—la besa en los labios y sale corriendo, el hombre llego y vio a Sakura toda rasmillada y lastimada, ella solo atino a abrazarle con fuerza y a llorar, el hombre la tomo en brazos y se le llevo a la gaceta de guardia, allí ella se dio cuenta que no podía con el y que su pesadilla solo estaba comenzando


	3. Fustracion

Frustración

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Había empezado a llover, Sakura estaba pálida, aun en shock por lo que había ocurrido, no se había imaginado que Shaoran le haría algo como eso, su mirada, se veía perdida, había cierto odio en sus ojos que se entremezclaban con la lujuria, escuchaba que el guardia hablaba pero ella apenas podía articular palabra, deseaba salir de allí, deseaba estar con su novio, con su hija, deseaba poder gritar y llorar.

-Sakura!- escucho decir ella a lo lejos, al mirar vio a Eriol corriendo con un paraguas y su abrigo negro rumbo a abrazarla, ella se aferro a él con fuerza y el acariciaba sus cabellos con ternura- Tranquila mi amor, ya estoy acá…-mira al guardia- Que paso?-

-Encontré a la Srta. Tirada en el suelo, solo pude recogerla y llame a la policía-

-No tienen cámaras de seguridad?-

-Las sacamos por invasión a la privacidad-

-Si tuvieran cámaras cosas así no pasarían-levanta a Sakura en brazos y se la lleva al auto- Esto no se va a quedar así-con ternura la acomodo, ella aun estaba en estado de Shock, Eriol estaba furioso, quería matar a ese tipo por lo que le había hecho a ella.

Llegaron a la casa y ambos entraron, Sakura se sintió aliviada al estar en su refugio, su hogar, su todo. Miro a Eriol quien se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano

-Mañana iremos con la policía a pedir algo de protección, yo pagare lo que sea por verte bien Sakura, si es necesario contratare un guardaespaldas para que ese hombre no vuelva a tocarte un pelo…-toma su mentón suavemente- te hizo algo ese animal?-

-No alcanzo, Eriol esa mirada…esa mirada de, por dios santo era un psicópata, yo…no sé que voy a hacer, tengo miedo, me amenazo con mi hija-

-Mira a Mari no la va a tocar está bien?, pediré protección para ella también-

-Es solo una niña Eriol, tengo miedo-

-Mira quédate tranquila que yo me encargo de todo-

-Gracias amor-le da un beso en los labios-Me disculpas?, me iré a dar un baño…me siento sucia

-Ve no más, yo me encargo de curar tus rasmillones luego-

En otro lado de la ciudad, Shaoran se paseaba como un león enjaulado sediento de rabia, la había tenido tan cerca, no entendía el temor de ella, si él la trato con tanta dulzura, iba a darle un regalo, el regalo del amor, darle el privilegio de estar con ella, pero tenía un plan, la reconquistaría a toda costa, miro las fotos que estaban en el mesón que Tomoyo le había mandado y sonrió maliciosamente, vio a la hija de ella sonriendo al lado de su Sakura, era sin duda idéntica a su madre, empezó con sus manos a tocar la foto de la pequeña y pensaba a sí mismo, que quizás ella era la clave para llegar a Sakura, quizás teniéndola a ella tendría a Sakura, y al verla allí tan inocente un sentimiento de lujuria se volvió a apoderar de él, así que agarro el teléfono e hizo una llamada a quien de seguro podría ayudarle.

Esa misma tarde, Mari llego a su casa feliz como siempre sonriendo ampliamente, lo había pasado de maravillas, pero su rostro cambio al ver a su madre con unos rasmillones

-Mama que pasó…-

-Nada hija, tuve un accidente en los estacionamientos del trabajo…-la abrazo fuertemente- pero tranquila que Eriol nos va a proteger-

-Está bien, iré a mi dormitorio pero estaré pendiente si necesitas algo, te quiero mama-

-y yo a ti mi pequeña- Mari entro a la casa y saludo con un abrazo a Eriol

-La pasaste bien?-

-Sí, fue genial! Y ya elegí mi caballo como dijiste papa-

-Ah sí?-

-Un potrillo que nació de color negro, seré toda una amazona-

-Estoy seguro que si, ve a tu habitación y a lavarte las manos que la comida esta casi lista-

-Está bien papa-dijo ella entrando a su habitación, al momento de cerrar la puerta una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, acaso su madre estaba pasando por lo mismo de hace 6 años

_**Flashback**_

_-Por favor podemos hablarlo en otro momento, Mari esta allí jugando-_

_-Desde cuando me das ordenes eh?, quieres desobedecerme-_

_-No, pero ella está ahí, no quiero que nos vea así, le hace mal-_

_-Ven para acá mujer-la agarra con fuerza y la encierra en el closet, ella solo gritaba pero no recibía ayuda ni nada, desde su habitación Mari cerraba su puerta con llave y se ponía a llorar mientras abrazaba a su osito, quería que todo terminara-Mari!, voy a salir, si molestas a mama me voy a enojar mucho asa que déjala allí-_

_-Si papa…-dijo ella escuchando como se cerraba la puerta y se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada, era solo una niña de 6 años-_

_**Fin flashback**_

-Nadie nos va a volver a lastimar mama, lo prometo-dijo ella decidida, respiro profundo y se dirigió al comedor con una sonrisa mientras sus papas la esperaban con un rico plato de carne con ensalada

Al día siguiente Mari se despidió como de costumbre, pidió permiso para irse con unas amigas caminando y aunque al principio Sakura se mostro reticente decidió ceder, además ella no estaría sola ya que Eriol tenía un guardaespaldas listo para acompañarla

-Oye Mari, eso de tener guardaespaldas es genial-decía una de sus amigas mientras veían al gorila que estaba detrás de ella-Eres como una diva-

-La verdad me gustaría no tenerlo, pero igual nos vamos a llevar bien-dijo sonriéndole

-Oye vas a ir a la fiesta en casa de Kyo?-dijo otra de sus amigas

-No lo sé, depende de mi mama-

A lo lejos un auto de color rojo miraba y analizaba la situación, al ver a su hija con esa inocencia, y de paso ver al gorila que la custodiaba, eso sería difícil, pero por algo él era Shaoran Li y siempre conseguía todo lo que quería.

Mientras tanto en la estación de policía, una nerviosa Sakura tomaba declaración junto a su novio

-Efectivamente Sra., Kinomoto UD ingreso una orden de restricción hace 6 años-

-Así es, sin embargo no se cumplió y fui atacada en el estacionamiento de mi trabajo, casi me violan y atentan contra mi persona-

-No podemos meter preso al Sr. Li, debido a que tiene una conducta irreprochable y según la ley el puede acercarse para ver a su hija-

-Cree que dejaría que ese psicópata le pusiera un dedo a mi hija?, yo me escape con ella por lo mismo, tengo mucho miedo-

-Lo se Sra. pero ahora solo podemos darle una advertencia, después en forma escrita y si a la tercera transgrede nuevamente se iría preso-

-No sé si llegue a haber una tercera-dijo Eriol molesto- vamos Sakura, buscaremos ayuda por otro lado-tomo la mano de su novia y se dirigió a la salida, Sakura se sentía mas desprotegida que nunca, acaso no iban a hacer nada?

-Mi amor, creo que debemos irnos de la ciudad-

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que ese imbécil arruine todo lo que he conseguido, no huiré-

-Sakura al menos de momento, podemos ir a Inglaterra, allá estamos protegidos por la jurisdicción-

-No voy a huir-

-Al menos hazlo por tu hija mi amor, te aseguro que Shaoran usara todos los medios para llegar a ti, incluso usando a tu pequeña-

-Al menos esperemos que termine el año, solo quedan 2 meses-

-Como quieras, pero te guste o no tendrás a alguien que vele por ti las 24 horas, y saliendo Mari de clases nos vamos entendido amor?-

-Si mi amor-

A la salida del colegio Mari se despedía de sus amigas y se acercaba a Mateo, el guardia que Eriol había asignado

-Nos vamos?-

-Si señorita Kinomoto- dijo el seriamente y ambos se fueron caminando rumbo a casa seguidos muy de cerca por Shaoran Li.


End file.
